How It Happened
by Taking me high
Summary: The Cullens left and something happened. Something happened that I can't control. All I can do is fight for it, fight for Bella. Bella/Paul
1. Prolog

A/N: I've written three Bella/Paul one-shots, and every time I get reviews asking for a continued story, and not simply the one-shots. So, here you go, the prolog to a story I intend to write for a while. *Note this is very short because it's just my starter. I'm going to (hopefully) make the chapters longer. No idea when chapter one will be, so stay tuned.

It's funny, this whole thing between Bella and me.

Just funny.

It's funny that somehow, some way, she ended up with me.

How did that happen? How should I be so lucky?

Life doesn't work that way. I've always just been there, to the side, unnoticed by her unless she's angry with me. I love it when she's angry with me.

But how did I end up with her? Why did she pick me?

These questions are funny. This whole thing is funny. Funny how it all began, funny how it ended.

If I told her it was funny, she'd think I was being mean, that I didn't love her.

But I do love her, and I don't need an imprint to prove it or feel it. I just need her by my side, and anyone could see it in my eyes. Even the dumbasses in life would be able to see it.

But going back to the first question, as to how it happened, or rather where it began.

It began when the vamp left. Not the first time, when Jacob got her, but the second time. When the Cullen clan left Forks for good. She had no one, and somehow she found her way to me. I took care of her, when I figured out what I was feeling inside. I was a bit of a jerk at first, because I'd never felt so strongly about someone before.

I don't know how she did it, but she made me fall in love with her. And even if I knew how to get up, I would never.

I'm in love with Bella Swan, and here's how it happened.

A/N: If you liked it (or hated it), review it :D


	2. Flat tire

A/N: First off, sorry it took me so long to update. I started to write this story and I got to chapter 2 but when I read over it I didn't like it, so I started over. Sorry about that. But anyways, here's chapter one. I hope y'all like it. Reviews get you cookies and love (well I can't give you cookies so just love).

Freezing cold drops of rain hits my skin. It doesn't make me cold, and I hardly care. But it's hard, like bullets hitting me.

I'm walking in the road, heading home from Sam's. It was a sudden meeting, so I hadn't drove. I'd changed and ran.

Now heading back, though, I regret it a little. I don't want to change again because Sam is accepting these shorts I have on back. He's always testing me, and my anger.

There haven't been any cars, so I'm walking in the middle of the road, but suddenly, out of no where head lights appear from around a bend in the road. They see me and swerve, going off the road to the grass, stopping just before the trees. I hear the drivers door open and slam shut from the other side.

The angry drive stomps around the car, towards me.

The angry driver is Bella.

She opens her mouth to some something, and then stops. "Paul?" she says and walks towards me again. "What are you doing?"

"Don't come in the road." I say, shooing her back with my hands and joining her on the grass.

"What are you doing waking in the middle of the road?" she asks. She looks confused and angry t the same time. Completely flustered. It's kind of adorable.

"There weren't any cars." I say.

"So you walk in the road?"

"I wasn't really thinking." I shrug.

She glares at me.

"Your mad."

"I could've crashed." She says, then adds, "Or hit you."

"But you didn't."

She pauses and turns away from me. She walks back around her car and gets in. I look down and curse.

"Hey Bella." I jog up to her truck and knock against the passenger's window. She rolls down the window a little.

"What is it?" she's so annoyed with me.

"You've got a flat."

"Do you need more light?" she asks quietly.

"Nah. I'm almost done. You're lucky your dad put all this in the back."

"Yeah well he was worried about me driving. He still is."

"There." I say, standing and wiping my hands on my shorts. "How long?"

Bella checks the clock on the dashboard. "32 minutes."

"Damn." I sigh. "Two minutes over."

She smirks. "You owe me a dollar."

I chuckle and nod.

We'd spent the last 32 minutes talking as I changed her flat tire. She sat in the passenger's seat, leaning out the open window, watching me work. I had bet her a dollar I could change the tire in 30 minutes. But obviously I had failed, and now I owed her a dollar. Now I had a reason to see her again after we said our goodbyes tonight.

Yes, I admit it; I have a crush on Bella. Hell if I care if it's stupid. She's free bait, her vamp is gone, and Jacob is too much a pussy to pursue her. She's all over him. He became her rock after they found her in the woods that one night. Still he doesn't get with her.

Yet through all of that, here I am, fixing her flat, basically flirting with her for a whole 32 minutes. She could be mine. I could make her fall for me like I'm falling for her.

I'd like a girlfriend. Hell, I need a girlfriend. I haven't had one since I changed for the first time, and I'm sick of sitting around waiting to imprint. I need an in-between. I need some action.

"Thanks." Bella says, breaking my thoughts.

"Yeah. You're welcome." I say as I put the flat and tools in the back.

"Le-let me give you a ride home." She says and pushes a piece of hair behind her ear. I walk up to the window and lean through. She's sitting back in the drivers seat now.

"But you were going in the opposite direction." I say.

"You fixed my flat."

"I caused your flat."

"Just get in."

"Shot gun." I say and hop in. she smirks and shakes her head. She seems… happier then usual. Maybe I got her mind off Edward. Maybe I'm helping.

Wow did this really happen so fast? Did I really fall for her in just 32 short minutes? Jeez I feel like a child.

But this isn't just based on looks like how it usually was back in middle school. We spent that whole 32 minute talking. We talked about everything. We talked about music, her school, food, weather, and Arizona life. Nothing about Jacob or Edward or really the existence of vampires or werewolves. It was a nice break. Made me feel human again.

She pulls up to my house 15 minutes later. I wonder how I could stall to get more time with her.

"Thanks for the ride." I say.

"Thanks for fixing my flat." She says, thanking me again.

"You're welcome." I smile at her.

I sit there for a moment, unsure of what to say. There isn't anything left to say I guess.

I hear the doors unlock, and I know that's my queue to go. I'm never helpless, but I sure feel like it right now.


	3. Attempt

A/N: Chapter 2. Hope you like it. Keep an eye out for Chapter 3 (I've already started writing it). Review?

2

I stand outside Bella's house the next day. It's Saturday so she should be home. Sure enough, her truck is parked outside. Only her truck, so her dad must not be home.

I stick my hands in my pockets, and hold onto the dollar. I take a breath and walk up to the door. I know and step back, staring at my shoes.

"Paul."

I look up to see Bella is the doorway. Her hair is in a messy bun and she's wearing sweats. She has on an open plaid shirt with a tank top under.

She looks utterly beautiful.

"Hey." I pull my hand out of my pocket, holding the dollar between my pointer and middle finger. "I owe you."

She stares blankly for a moment, then the corners of her mouth curve up into a smile.

"You remembered." She mutters as she reaches out and takes the dollar.

"I try to keep my word."

She nods and stuffs the dollar in her pocket.

Again, I'm feeling stuck and helpless. Jeez, she's really messing me up.

"Are you hungry?" she asks suddenly. She's nervously tapping her foot.

"Always. Why?"

"I just made breakfast… And I made some for Charlie but he had to leave so I have too much so if you wanted to come in…" she trails off. I can tell how weird this is for her. Jacob's her only company aside from her dad. Jacob says she doesn't talk to her friends much anymore. Not since Edward left… How can she love someone that clearly doesn't love her anymore?

"Okay." I agree. "Thanks."

"Yeah. It's nothing…" she steps back and I enter her house. I follow her into a small kitchen where a table in the middle already had food on it. She goes to one of the ugly yellow cabinets and gets me a plate, then gets a fork and knife from a drawer.

She sets it down then sits on the opposite side. I sit and watch her.

"Take whatever you want." She says. "I don't need any seconds." She pokes at an egg already on her plate.

I get some bacon, eggs, and two pancakes. We're eating in silence when I feel her staring at me. I glance up and she looks away.

She was staring at me.

"These pancakes are really good." I comment, finishing my first one.

"Thanks. I cook a lot. My dad's specialty is take out…"

I chuckle. "He's lucky he's got you."

"I don't even want to know what he are before I got here."

I smile and take a bite of egg. "Do you miss Arizona?"

She glances at me, and then sets her fork down for a moment. "A little." She pauses and furies her eyebrows. "Char- My dad wanted to send me back."

"He doesn't like you being here?" I couldn't believe that. Her cooking was great.

"No… he was worried about me." she pauses. "He still is I think."

I watch her closely.

"I got pretty… depressed when Ed-Edward moved. But Charlie's happy I've got Jacob."

"And me." I say quietly. I want to see if she considers me a friend.

"The whole pack." She says.

Ouch. I'm just part of the pack…? I'd like to change that.

I have the urge to just ask her out. To just go for it all. I think of what Jacob would say… what she herself would say.

I figure it'd be a bad idea. But since when did I care about that? Unless Sam said otherwise, no idea was bad to me; I always went for it all.

"Hey Bella?" I say.

"Yes?" she almost sounds suspicious.

"How about a movie tonight? Just you and me. I'll buy you dinner if you like." I watch her, my stare strong.

She looks totally taken off guard. Her mouth opens slightly, and then she closes it slowly. She obviously has no idea what to say. I don't regret her asking, I was sick of suffering in silence even if it was only for less then a day. I'm not patient.

"Paul-I-" she sighs. "Why are you doing this?"

I set my fork down and pick at the table. "I like you, Bella. Just let me take you out. One night, that's all I'm asking for."

She bites her lip nervously.

"You have no reason to say no." I press on.

"You don't know that." She says.

"Yes I do."

"You don't know me."

"I know enough."

"Paul, don't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're acting like Jacob. And I don't want another friendship messed up."

I pause and glance around the kitchen. It's looks like it's just been cleaned, everything almost shining.

"We're not best friends. We're just friends. Not much will be lost." I pause then add, "Plus, you and Jacob are still friends."

She rolls her eyes at me. I feel like I'm being stabbed by that eye roll.

"Just say yes."

"No."

Boy is she stubborn. I wonder if she says no because of Jacob, or Edward or… me. I guess she just doesn't feel the same, and damn does that hurt.

For some reason, that makes me give up. Something is seriously wrong with me.

"I need to go now." I say, standing up. I put my almost finished plate in the sink and leave the little kitchen. I hear her footsteps faintly follow me.

I stop at the door and stare at her for moment. She leans against the wall and stares at the floor.

This is ridiculous, I think.

I grab the doorknob and twist it. "I'll see you around." I say.

"See ya." She mumbles at the floor.

I open the door and walk out. I don't bother to look back. I don't want to see her lingering at the door, or slamming it on my back.

I wanna punch something. I wanna punch Jacob. I wanna punch Edward. I wanna punch myself.


	4. Nothing

A/N: Hey… So I feel like a complete dick for not updating, and I have no excuse. Honestly, I've just been lazy. I couldn't figure out where to go with this story, and I was too lazy to try to figure it out, so I didn't try at all. Again, I am really sorry. I will try to keep up with it, now, though. I hope you enjoy this chapter

I morphed the second I left Bella's house and entered the woods.

I ran as fast as I could through the woods, no idea where I was heading. I didn't care. I just didn't want anyone near me, but I knew I'd have company.

Sure enough, only a few minutes later I hear Jacob yelling at me in my mind. It only makes me run faster.

_I don't want to fight you. _I think, directly to him

_Bullshit! I can hear all your thoughts, or did you forget?_

Of course, Jacob was right. I wanted to fight him. I wanted to beat the shit out of him. But not just him, I wanted to beat up anyone, anything. I was pissed, so pissed I could beat up my friends.

I growled as I felt Jacob getting closer. I stopped running and skidded to a stop, flipping around to wait for Jacob to catch up. A second later he appeared through the trees. I took my toughest stance and tried to stare him down.

_Come at me. _Jacob growled at me.

_Do you really want to get your ass kicked?_

_ I'm stronger then you._

_ And I love her more then you do._

That stopped us both. Was that even true? How much did I love Bella?

_Fuck you Paul._

_ Back at ya Jake._

_ STOP!_

We both freeze as Sam suddenly emerges from the trees. I hadn't even noticed him coming I'd been so wrapped up in my own and Jacob's thoughts.

Sam stared as down, something he was very good as, even better then me. We both back down, but I don't feel anymore relaxed.

_Paul, calm down. _Sam thinks, directly to me. His eyes lock with mine and I look away.

_I can't do that. _I think.

_Then leave._

I left, though I had nowhere to go, so I just ran. I ran off all my feelings, all my anger, all of it. I ran until my legs felt like they would fall off, I ran until I morphed back into human form, and even a little after. I ran until I collapsed onto the forest floor. I didn't know where I was, could be in Canada by now. But honestly, I didn't care.

I rolled onto my back and stared up at the treetops. It was almost dark out now, and a few stars were starting to show. I could see my breath but of course I wasn't cold at all. In fact, I was sweating.

I took a few deep breaths before sitting back up. I looked around at the grass and tree trunks. I didn't know these woods, which meant I didn't know how to get back, which was fine with me. I didn't want to go back, not yet.

I didn't want to go anywhere, for that matter. I just wanted to sit here in these woods I don't know, I don't know for how long, but I was going to do it.

I was just going to sit.

She didn't seem bothered. She seemed like she was fine.

That pissed me off, and I'd only just calmed down.

I wanted to confront her, and I usually do the things I want without too much thinking, but something was stopping me this time,

This situation was obviously like none I'd ever been in before.

Love made everything different.

I turned away from the Bella's kitchen window. I couldn't watch her sit there smiling with Charlie any longer.

It was stupid to think she'd be upset at all. It was stupid to have come here.

I have a small urge to turn and run away again, but I brush the feeling away. I need to go talk to Sam.

I go around to the front of the house and start towards the forest across the road when I hear the front door open.

"Paul."

I stop walking and let my name echo in my mind for a moment before turning around to face her.

"Hi Bella." I say, sounding like an awkward teenage boy on his first date. I'd rather be that then here right now.

"Why are you creeping outside my house?"

Shit, she saw me.

"Sorry." I say, turning to leave.

"Paul."

Second time she's said my name. I'm eating it up.

"Yes?"

She stares at me for a moment. I don't think I've ever seen her so focused in her life.

"Nothing." She steps back into her house and shuts the door.

My heart pounds in my chest as I stand in the road, frozen.

Nothing.

The word repeats and repeats in my mind.

Nothing.

"UGH!" I exclaim, throwing my arms in the hair, my hands landing on my head. I take a few deep, jagged breathes before dropping my arms to my side and kicking the ground.

I take one last look at Bella's house before turning and spiriting into the woods, morphing as I go.


	5. So simple but so hard

That one second she's called me back had changed everything.

The fact she wanted me for just a few more seconds meant the world to me. It meant I still had a chance.

I went to Sam's house right after I left Bella's. I knew I had to talk to him at some point. I also knew I had to go to Jacob, but that could wait.

I knock on Sam's door and step back, shoving my hands in my pockets. I stare at the door and wait. It swings open and Sam is there not looking at all surprised to see me. His face is completely calm.

He nods at me. I didn't know what he was waiting for. I wasn't sure if he wanted an apology, though it was probably Jacob I owed that to. I wondered how I'd bring myself to do that.

"Sorry for flipping out." I say, giving the apology a shot.

"Don't you think you should be saying this to Jacob?"

My hands clench into fists in my pockets. That was not what I wanted to hear, though I knew Sam was right. He was almost always right.

Just then Quil and Embry come out of the house from behind Sam. They both have grins on their faces. Those grins are directed at me.

"Don't." Sam says without even looking at them and before either of them can say anything. They stop grinning, but their eyes keep jumping back to me. I realize then that they must know about my feelings for Bella. Great. Now I won't hear the end of it. It'll be just like when we mocked Jacob.

I wanted to tell them to leave, or at least stop staring at me, but I'm cut short by the sound of a car pulling up on the gravel. Quil and Embry's eyes widen, then they look back at me. Quil wiggles his eyebrows and Embry holds back a grin.

"Dicks." I mumble as I turn around to see who's in the car that they're freaking out about.

It's Bella.

She parks her truck and gets outs slowly, not looking at me, or any of the four wolves staring at her. Even with her head pointed at the ground I can tell she's nervous. She walks slowly with her hands in her back pockets, finally lifting her head.

I feel either Quil or Embry (maybe both, certainly not Sam) push me forward. I turn around and give them the finger, which makes them laugh like 7th graders. Sam turns and tells them to go back inside. He glanced back at me and nods before following them inside and shutting the door behind him. I have no idea what that nod meant. It could have meant so many things. I hoped it meant go for it, because that's what I was going to do.

I turn and walk up to Bella, who's stopped a few feet from her car. That walk felt like it took minutes when it probably only took a few seconds. Maybe we were both nervous.

"Hey." I say. My heart is beating faster but my hands are no longer in fists. I'm calm but still not calm at all.

"Hi." she glances up at me. "Jacob told me..." she says, trailing off.

I gulp. I hated to admit it, but I was definitely nervous. "Told you what?"

"Just that he's mad at you because you... you like me." she looks like she's in pain saying those words.

Not like, Bella, love.

"He's really upset." she says.

"I really don't care what he is." I say honestly. She stares at me, finally really locking our eyes. It felt good and scary at the same time. Scary? Geez, what was Bella doing to me?

"Why are you doing this?" she asks.

"Doing what?"

"Messing everything up."

My jaw tenses, and my hands almost clench back into fists, but I try to keep my cool. "What's everything?" I say slowly through closed teeth.

"Me and Jake... my life..."

"Is it not messed up already?" I saw, opening my mouth now. "Was it not messed up the second you got here? When you met Edward? When you freaking fell in love with a vampire?"

I see her flinch slightly at his name. I know she doesn't talk about him. No one does. I know she can't take it.

"Or how about when Edward left?" My voice is slowly getting louder, but I can't help it. "Or when the Cullen's all left for good? Aren't you still torn up over that? Aren't you messed up? Isn't your whole fucking life really fucking messed up?" I knew I didn't need to curse, and I knew I didn't need to bring up the Cullens, but I honestly couldn't take this. I couldn't take the blame for messing up Bella's life when I'm only tying to help.

She stares at me, her now watery eyes darting all over my face. I don't know what else to do but stare back and wait for her to say something. But she doesn't, instead she bursts into tears, and for a moment I feel like a total jerk for causing the one I love to cry.

"Bella..." I whisper. She moves forward and falls against my bare chest. I'm frozen for a moment before I wrap my arms around her. I feel her tears trail down my stomach. I keep holding her, letting her cry. I don't say anything, feeling like I've said enough. We stand there for a good 3 minutes, Bella crying against me and me holding her tightly. Finally, her tears start to die down. She moves back and I let go.

"Sorry." she mutters, wiping her cheeks.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that... any of that." I say, for some reason I'm full of apologies today. I stare at her as she wraps her arms around herself.

"You're right, though." she says, looking up at me. Her eyes are red from crying. "My life is messed up, way before you came into it. To be honest, the past few weeks I've been pretending it's not messed up. That everything is fine. But it's not. Not even close to fine.

"I've been pretending for so long it was just all... all building up inside me, and then you walked in, causing problems, and I thought it was just you messing things up. So I blamed you. I blamed you for my messed up life that has nothing to do with you. And I'm sorry."

I shake my head, not wanting her to be sorry for anything.

"You... you know, I could pretend everything was fine for so long because Jacob made me feel like it wasn't messed up." she sniffles and continues on. "Then you came in and made Jacob angry... and I remembered things are messed up. Really freaking messed up."

"I made you feel bad again." I mutter, feeling a wave of guilt come over me.

"No." she says, surprising me. "You make it feel real. I'm not pretending anymore."

"But it hurts to not pretend."

"It hurts more to pretend, Paul. You don't understand how much I've been hurting since... since they left."

She still can't even say their names. I feel that wave of guilt again, and I can't hold back any longer. I love her too much to keep doing this.

I lean down quickly before she can even think and kiss her. I kiss her as passionately as I can, letting out everything I've been feeling.

She's tense at first, but after a moment she relaxes into it. My mind is rushing. It's happening. I was kissing Bella... and she's kissing me back.

I pull back for air. I look down at her and smile, hoping for a smile back, but she just looks at me blankly, like she has no idea what just happened. I was worried she might freak and run, but I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't loose her.

She took a step back, and I jolt forward.

"Don't go." I mutter.

"Wha..." she mumbles, trailing off.

I don't know what she's trying to say or what she's feeling, but I do know she kissed me back. That was reason enough to know she felt something. That was reason enough for her to stay.

"Don't question this." I say quietly but very seriously. "You kissed me back." I remind her.

She nods. I wish she's just say something instead of just staring at me. Even if she told me she hated me, at least I would know how she really felt.

"Bella-" I start but she cuts me off.

"I don't want to hurt Jake."

Her words instantly bring me to rage. I take a step back, trying to stay calm.

"Why does he still matter?" I ask.

"Paul, he's my best friend." she says, raising her voice. Now she's getting angry. "One kiss doesn't change anything."

"No but your feelings do."

"You don't know what I'm feeling."

I grind my teeth together, tensing my jaw. I take a breath through my nose. "Then tell me what you are feeling."

Her eyes fall from my face to the ground. "I don't know." she mutters.

I stare at her, hard, but it doesn't do any good. She continues to stare down at the gravel, and her words stay in the air.

"I'm sorry." she says finally. "I shouldn't have come." she turns and goes back to her truck quickly.

"You need someone, Bella." I call after her.

She stops at the door and looks at me, her face looks shocked.

"Does Jacob talk about Edward with you? Does he do anything to take the pain away other then make you pretend?"

She doesn't answer, not that I excepted her to.

"You may not know it but I know you need to talk. I know you need someone to listen. You don't have anyone. Jacob won't do it. He'll get angry if you bring up the Cullens. He thinks you don't need them, and you don't, but you can't not need them under you're over them. And you're not."

She puts her hand on the car door, gripping tightly.

"I can help you." I go on. "I want to help you. I want to listen. I want you to get over Edward and all the Cullens. I want your life to be fine, not just pretend."

I have nothing else to say so it goes quiet. A breeze rustles the trees and blows hairs in Bella's face. She pushes them behind her ear and gulps. "Why?" she asks me, lifting her head and locking our eyes. "Why do you want to help me."

I don't need to think about my answer. It's too simple.

"Because I love you."


	6. Game on

**A/N: Thank you all so, so, much for all the kind reviews! Hopefully updates will be more frequent. I'm a bit of a slacker, and exams are coming. But thank you again for all the support, and putting up with my laziness.**

I felt like I'd just reveled all my secrets, and I'd only said four words.

My words hung in the air. It was so silent I was almost certain Bella could hear my heart beat. Why isn't she saying anything? I don't want to be the first to speak, I don't know what I would say anyways.

So I just stare at her. I watch her eyes, searching for any kind of hint as to what she's thinking; what's going through her mind.

A breeze brushes against my skin and blows pieces of her hair in her face. Her heard drops and she tucks her hair behind her ear. I blink slowly, taking a deep breath as I open my eyes.

"Paul..." she murmurs, so quiet I barely hear her. Almost instantly my eyes start to water. I feel pathetic. I don't cry. But I can't help it, I know what comes next. The rejection. The fake apology, and then I am expected to say I'm okay.

But I won't be okay, in fact, I'm afraid I'll be angry. And if I get angry... I can't hurt Bella. I have to leave now, before I risk it.

"I'm sorry." I mutter, and turn to run into the forest. I need to get away from her before I loose it.

"Paul, stop... Don't... don't leave..."

I stop, dead in my tracks. This is was second time she's called me back. The second time, even for a moment, she wants me to stay.

"Don't fuck with me, Bella." I say, turning to face her again. Her eyes are starting to fill with tears again, as are mine. I don't cry. I won't.

"What?"

"Don't call me back just to let me down. If you want me, I'll stay." I take a deep breath and wipe my nose with the back of my hand. "If not... I have to go. I don't want to hurt you."

She stares at me, I don't know for how long but it feels like a life time. Finally, though, with a shaky breath, she speaks.

"I don't know if I want you... I don't know what I want." Her gaze falls to the ground. She almost looks ashamed.

I don't know if I can handle this. I know what I want, but am I willing to calm down and work at this? I should be. If I love Bella, I should be able to work with her. If I really loved her...

I take a small step towards her and she looks up again at my movement.

"How can I make you know?" I ask quiet, taking a few more steps till I'm in arms length of her.

Her eyes are wet, and as she shakes her head, a single tear falls. I've made her cry, twice. I feel like shit. Maybe I do just mess everything up.

"Okay." I say. "Well when you figure it out, please tell me." I take her hand in mine and she doesn't object. She simply keeps her eyes focused on the ground. I lift her hand and kiss it lightly before letting go.

Without another word from either of us, I turn and walk away.

The forest is one of my favorite places to be at night. Really, one of my favorite places ever. But especially at night; on a clear night, like this.

I'm sitting on a rock, looking up at the sky through the trees. Stars twinkle, shinning almost as bright as the moon with no clouds in the sky. The moon is a simple sliver, a sideways smiley face without the eyes.

Here in the woods, all by myself, I have a chance to calm down. I'm calm now, since I've been here for hours. I don't know what else I can do. I have to get my mind off Bella.

My peace is broken when I hear the constant crunch of leaves. Footsteps. I sit up quickly and scan the trees to see if I can see anyone. No hiker would be out this late, and even if they were I'm way off the trail.

Just then, a figure appears from the trees. It's Jacob.

I get off the rock and stand, assuming he's come for another fight, but he looks strangely calm. I stay standing, though, ready for anything.

"Hey." he says.

"How'd you find me?"

"Sam said you ran into the woods..." he trails off. There's a moment of silence as he stares at the ground. His eyes wander back to mine. "She won't answer my calls. I went to her house, but Charlie said she wasn't home. I think he was covering for her."

I gulp and stuff my hands in my pockets.

"What did you do to her?"

As if I didn't feel completely shitty already, Jacob somehow waltzed in and made it worse. Way worse.

"I..." I don't know what to tell him. Do I tell him I love her? That would probably end in someone getting punched. But he'll find out anyways...

"Paul."

I snap out of my thoughts and look back at him. "What?"

"Do you..." he gulps, "Do you really love her?"

Why should I keep lying to him? It causes nothing but trouble. Jacob's like a brother, and he deserves to know the truth. So I take a deep breath and prepare for the worst. "Yes, I am in love with Bella. And she knows. I told her."

I except him to change instantly. I except to be able to feel the anger coming off of him. But instead, he nods. He simply nods. I have to blink a few times to make sure I'm not dreaming.

"Okay..." he says calmly. "Game on, then."

"Wha... what?"

"I said game on." he glares at me. "May the best man win."

I don't know what to say, so it's my turn to nod.

This is going to be very interesting.


	7. Brothers

I wanted to go to Bella's house right away and talk to her. My mind was crazy with thoughts, yet I still didn't know what to say. I felt like I'd already said it all. I'd told her I loved her. I'd told her I wanted to help her. And still I'd lost her. So what else could I say?

I knew I had to think of something. Jacob could already be over there, sweet talking her or whatever it is he plans on doing.

I couldn't let him win.

I sighed and started walking. In a rare occasion, I was sick of being in the woods. It was dark, quiet, and lonely. I wanted to go home. Maybe I'd feel better being alone there.

* * *

><p>No such luck. When I reach my house, Sam's sitting on my front steps. Great, now what?<p>

"Sam." I say loudly as I close the space between us.

He looks up and nods. Standing, he wipes his hands on his shorts as if they are dirty. He stays standing on my steps and I stand on the ground below, looking up at him.

"Why are you here?" I ask him, not bothering to make small talk. I wanted to go inside, get away from the dark night.

"What's going on with you and Jacob?"

Of course it's about Jacob. I can't catch a break.

"Nothing." I lie. I don't owe Sam any sort of explanation.

"Do you want me to go to Jacob and ask him instead?"

No.

"I don't care."

Same narrows his eyes at me and I suddenly feel uneasy.

"I think it's obvious what's going on." I say finally, after a moment of deadly stares.

"I want to hear the truth, if you don't mind."

I exhale slowly, buying myself some time. Maybe I should have stayed in the woods.

"The truth..." I mumble under my breath. "I'm in love with Bella." It was easier to say this time, but it was still hard and awkward. I'd never been truly in love before. Not like this. "And so is Jacob..." I add.

Sam looks unaffected by my words. It makes me regret even telling him, it's not like I'd wanted to in the first place. I felt cheated.

"That was easier then I thought." he mutters.

Now I feel as though I am being questioned by the police and I've broken down and confessed. It's like Sam is the officer and he's gotten what he wanted and would now leave. But maybe that was a good thing.

"Is that all you wanted?" I ask him, trying to hide the fact I feel slightly hurt. That's something I could never admit.

Sam takes a moment to speak. He turns his head up to the clear night sky and sighs. After a moment he drops his head again and locks eyes with me.

"Don't be stupid, Paul." he says calmly.

Ouch. I know he's going to give me a speech, so I don't say anything.

"You and Jacob are part of the same pack. You are brothers. I don't want you to fight, but at this point it's probably unavoidable. You two have a tendency to fight as it is. But, please Paul, don't be stupid. Don't hurt yourself, or anyone (including Jacob), over a girl."

He makes it sound easy, like Bella means nothing. Does he think this whole thing is teenage drama?

That made me angry, which was a feeling I was sick of having.

"You gonna give Jacob the same speech?" I ask through closed teeth.

"Yes, I plan to."

"Then why don't you go tell him? I'm tired." I walk up the stars and push right past him. I open my unlocked front door and walk inside. I close the door behind me, leaving Sam alone outside.

* * *

><p>I'm woken by the warm sunlight streaming through my wide open shades. I squint at the window and roll over, groaning. I should have excepted this with how clear the sky was last night. It was a beautiful day, but I just felt like sleeping...<p>

My eyes shoot open as I remember everything from yesterday. I remember talking to Bella, her crying, me leaving, Jacob challenging me...

I sit up quickly and throw my covers back. I jump out of bed and stride over to my dresser, opening the top drawer. I pull out cut offs and a green t-shirt. I slip on the cloths and leave my house in a rush, noting the time as I jogged through my kitchen. It was already 12:30pm. I had no time to waste.

* * *

><p>Exactly 9 minutes later I was standing outside Bella's front door. I knock once and step back, waiting for an answer. I hoped she would open the door. It'd make things easier.<p>

I wasn't very happy when her dad's face greeted me as the door swung open. I gulped and smiled anyways, trying to be a gentleman.

"Hello, uh, Mr. Swan... Is Bella home?"

He stared at me blankly like he couldn't process what I'd just said. "You're the second boy to come by today." he grunted.

Shit. Jacob beat me. I kept a hopeful look on my face, though. She could still be home. I didn't want to loose my control yet.

"Hold on a second." he said and left the doorway, leaving the door open. I watched him go to the stairs and climb them. Bella must be home, and hopefully not with Jacob.

A few minutes passed and finally her dad came back down. I stood up straighter, feeling totally ridiculous, like I was in middle school going on my first date.

"She'll be done in a few." he said, then disappeared into the other room. I heard a TV flick on and announcers voices of a game. I breathed a sigh of relief, but my breathing is caught again as I see Bella making her way down the stairs. I know it's creepy to watch her, but I do anyways. She's too beautiful to not be looked at.

"Hi Paul." she says slowly, now standing in the doorway.

I never get tired of her saying my name. "Hi."

There's a moment of silence, and I can feel her hesitating. I am too.

"W-why are you here?" she stutters.

"To see you." I say. Stupid answer. I gulp down my spit and add on. "And to ask you if you wanted to go to a movie tonight..."

She instantly looks shocked, and I'm worried that I'll be rejected quickly. I imagine her slamming the door in my face. But she can't. She cares. I know it.

"Like... as a date?" she asks slowly as if she's picking out each word she says very carefully.

"Yeah, like a date." I say without hesitation. Finally, I'm sure of something again. I've always been confident, Bella had fucked with that a little. But I was back again.

"Are you really doing this again?" she asks. Those weren't really the words I wanted to hear.

"Yes, I am." I say with a nod. "Did Jacob stop by...?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, just... Unless you have plans with him, I think you should go out with me."

She freezes a moment, then takes a breath. "I-I don't have plans with him..."

Everything seems to be going my way again. All I need is for her to agree on the date.

"Then come to a movie with me." I say hopefully but confidently.

"O... kay."

Bingo. I win.

"Awesome." I can't help but grin. "I'll pick you up around 7:30, tonight."

"Okay." she says again, but quicker this time.

"Okay." I repeat. I rub my hands together and grin. She smiles, and it makes my stomach flip. That's a feeling I'm not used to.

"See you then." she says, taking a half a step back.

I was hovering. I didn't want to leave. I closed my grin to a smile and nod. Knowing it's past time to leave, I turn and walk away from her house. It's hard, no part of me wants to leave, but I do. When I hear the door shut from far behind me, I glance back. My eyes travel to her bedroom window, and in a few seconds she appears there. She sees me instantly and freezes for a moment, but then she smiles her perfect smile.

I couldn't help but smile back.


	8. Attack

I was close to counting down the minutes, no seconds, until 7:30.

I couldn't think about anything else. Sure I took a moment or two to remember Jacob was probably going to try to kill me or whatever, but I didn't really care. Bella was going on a date with me, and she's agreed fair and square. And wasn't all fair in love and war? Or whatever the fuck it is people say. Either way, I wasn't worrying about Jacob. I knew I could beat him in a fight.

I spent the rest of my afternoon wandering around my house. I ate, paced, ate some more, then paced some more. I couldn't remember the last time I went on a date. I guessed it had to be before I became a werewolf, so it'd been a while. It was in the middle of my pacing and thoughts I realized tonight could be completely awkward.

That just gave me more to think about. I wasn't the type to over think, but I almost felt like I was becoming the kind this afternoon. Bella was really messing me up in ways I hadn't excepted.

I hadn't excepted any of this, though.

* * *

><p>As evening rolled around I opened my dresser drawer for the second time today. I fished through it, pushing aside shirts and shorts until I was almost at the bottom. I took out my nicest shirt and found a pair of jeans. I wondered when I'd bought those.<p>

Once I was dressed I left my house and entered the woods near it. I still had two hours till I should go to Bella's, so I figured I'd spend it taking a long walk.

I wander deep into the slowly darkening woods. It's another clear night, and the setting sun along with the rising moon make it easy to see. Since I never use the path, I could use the light to guide me.

I walk for what feels like hours. I listen to the breeze rustling the trees, the owls calling into the night and my footsteps crunching leaves and twigs.

I finally decide I can go to Bella's house. I'm unaware of the time but it's probably close enough. I just don't think I can wait any longer. I might go insane. When I reach her house, however, part of wishes I'd stayed away a little longer.

Standing at the front door is Jacob. In the doorway is Bella. I stay hidden at the edge of the trees so I have a good angle of both of them, but stay hidden so they can't see me. Their staring at each other, and neither of them look happy. I can't hear what they're saying, but I know it's not a friendly conversation. They are clearly not happy, which could be good for me.

A minutes later Jacob flips around and stomps away, right in my direction. I glance at the doorway were Bella was but the door's already shut. She's gone back inside and Jacob's coming right at me. He doesn't see me, though, I'm hidden and he's cursing at the ground. I know I could avoid him, but that's in my nature.

I walk out from behind my hiding place, right into Jacob's path. He stops in his tracks when he sees me. Rage instantly washes over his face.

"Hey Jacob." I greet cheerily. This could be really entertaining. I had to think of it that way or my nicest shirt and jeans would end up ripped on the forest floor.

"You asked her out?" he growls.

"I'm fine thanks, how are you?" I grumble sarcastically.

He takes a step towards me. "Don't play with me, Paul."

"Look, you said game on, didn't you? I've done nothing wrong. Don't get pissed at me 'cause you're slow." I end with a shrug.

That was it. He was beyond pissed now. He yells and jumps at me, but I move aside quickly. Once again I'm faster then him. I was not fighting with him right now, so I had to be. He'd have to wait to get his ass kicked.

"Can this wait?" I call at him as I begin backing towards Bella's house. "I've kinda got a date."

He stares at me, huffing for air. He looks like he might be calming down a little, which mean no morphing, and no cloths ripping.

Once again, things were going my way. As it should be, really.

I give Jacob a small solute, then turn around. I grin, feeling cool and confident. I was back on my game, and nothing would mess this date up.

Or so I thought until Jacob tackles me from behind.

What happens next is a blur. The only reason I fall to the ground is because Jacob's already wolf. This makes me angry, fast. My adrenaline pumps and I morph quickly. So much for my jeans and nice shirt. So much for the date.

My back hurts like hell, and I know Jacob hurt me when he tackled me, but that was only because he'd been a wolf before me. I push Jacob off me, getting up through the pain in my back. I remember lunging at him, rolling around, claws clashing, teeth biting, blood dripping...

Somewhere along the way I'm knocked out... or killed. Yeah, maybe I'm dead. Guess the jeans and Bella (and the date) don't matter so much anymore.

Well, this isn't so bad. This whole death thing, if that's what this is. It's just endless darkness, really. It's like I'm in the forest at night.. like Im back with the pack, on patrol in the pitch black night...

"Come on Paul..."

I'm alive. I'm not dead. I'm really hungry...

"Wake up Paul... come on..."

I groan and feel myself coming back. I can feel my body again, and I know I'm lying down. My eyes are shut, but I know whoever is talking to me wants me to open the. I groan again and try. My back hurts and the cheek just under my left eye stings.

My eyelids finally flutter open. Things are blurry at first but after a few blinks I can see clearly. It's Sam who's leaning over me, trying to get me to wake up. When he sees me looking back at him he breaths a small sigh of relief. He stands up straight and puts his hands on his hips. I turn my head and look around at my surroundings. I'm in my bedroom, but the whole pack is here, gathered around my bed. I wonder how I got here, and who put shorts on me...

"Wha..." I mutter, but I'm cut off when I notice Jacob isn't anywhere in the room. "What happened?"

"Jacob kicked your ass." Quil says quickly and just as fast receives a flare from Same. I mentally thank him for that. I don't have the energy to tell Quil to shut up.

"Bella said you and Jacob fought outside her house. You are lucky no one was around." said Sam. I could hear the disappointed me and anger in his voice. I was surprised he was hiding it with a poker face. Maybe he wanted to wait till Jacob was here to scold us. After all, we'd done exactly what he told us not to.

"I remember fighting, but how did I get knocked out?" I ask. I touch my cheek lightly and felt a band-aid over the stinging spot. "And this...?"

Sam glances around the room, then nods at someone I can't see.

Bella pushes her way through my pack mates and stops at the end of my bed. she tries to smile at me, but it fades.

"Bella," Sam says and she directs her attention to him. "You saw what happened..."

"Yeah, uh, Jacob tackled you, Paul." she turns back to me, a very sheepish look on her face. I remember getting tackled. "It was before you'd, um, changed... But you did... change... quickly after. You guys fought, and I could tell you were loosing. Jake hurt you before you'd even become a wolf." I was surprised to hear her say it. It seemed like she'd been avoiding the word the whole time.

That explained why my back hurt. Jacob must have done something to it when he tackled me. I touch the large Band-Aid under my eye and sigh.

"I'm not sure how it ended..." Bella goes on. "I went to call Sam, but when we found you... you were..." she stops, and I notice she's holding back tears.

"You looked dead." Sam continues slowly, his eyes lingering on Bella but finding their way to me. "We brought you here and bandaged your cut. You've got a huge bruise around your tail bone, too."

Boy, I couldn't wait to sit down. It was painful enough just lying here.

"And Jacob?" I ask.

"gone." Sam says. "He ran. I assume he thinks he killed you."

"Are you gonna send someone after him?" Bella asks quietly. Everyone looks at Bella, including me. Her eyes are big and watery, full of hope and worry.

Sam's eyes travels around the room and stops at Embry. "Go." he mutters. Embry nods and leaves the room in a hurry. I hear Bella let out a small breath.

"I don't want him thinking the wrong thing..." Bella mutters to no one in particular. She looks right at me and whispers, "You're okay."

The air itself begins to feel awkward as everyone stands in silence. I know everyone notices it too, because soon everyone drifts out. Everyone but Bella.

"Can I take a rain check on the date?" I say.

She smiles for real this time. "Sure."

I manage a grin, but stop when my back starts to ache again. "God my back hurts." I groan.

"I'm sorry." she mutters, looking awkwardly at the floor. If I had known I would have cleaned my room up a little. Though how could I have known. I thought I could beat Jacob in any fight. I never anticipated him attacking me while I was still human and him wolf. If I hadn't changed, I could really be dead.

"Not your fault." I say. I watch her closely, knowing she's wondering about Jacob. As much as I didn't want her to, I couldn't control her. If I could, we'd be a couple.

"You're worried about him." I mutter.

"Of course I am."

"I'm the one laying here, bandaged up." I say, getting slightly annoyed when I know I shouldn't. I can't help it, I'm jealous.

"Only your face is bandaged." she says quietly. "You're fine."

"And so is Jacob."

"You don't know that!" she snaps.

I pause. She was right. I was so sure I could beat Jacob after all, there was a chance that I did hurt him.

I sigh. "Embry will find him."

Bella chews on her lips and nods once.

"Come here." I say. She shuffled around tot eh side of my bed, stepping over dirty cloths and a dirty plate. She looks down at me and I look up awkwardly, feeling strange in this position. I reach up and take her hand. She doesn't flinch or pull away. "You'll give me another chance?" I ask.

"Yes. As long as you don't go picking fights."

I chuckle, though I didn't really star the fight. Jacob was mad to begin with. I didn't want to fight with Bella about it, though. That was the last thing I wanted to do, so I just smiled up at her.

"Right. If it means I get you in the end."

She chews at her lip again, and I feel like I'm loosing her. I squeeze her hand and she looks at me.

"I still don't know, Paul." she whispers.

I blink hard a few times. The skin under my left eye starts to burn. I gulp, though my mouth is completely dry.

"What can I do." I whisper. Though I felt like it, I wouldn't cry, and I wouldn't break down. I don't do that. Then again, things have been plain weird with me the last couple days.

She shakes her head and a single tear falls from her eyes. I've made her cry again.

"Don't cry, okay?" I mutter. "You've cried enough."

She chuckles, though I see no joy in her. "Haven't I , though. Haven't I cried over enough... shit."

I knew she was thinking back to Edward and all of the Cullen's. It always came back to them... him. She didn't deserve this much pain and suffering, and I knew she couldn't get over it on her own.

"Let me help you. I don't want you to cry anymore."

She blinks slowly and exhales. "I don't know what you can do."

"Make you forget Edward. All of them. Anything to get you to have some peace and happiness in your life. And don't you tell me Jacob can help because he hasn't, has he?"

"I don't want to talk about this again." she complains.

I stare at her blankly, then slowly I let go of her hand. "Okay." I mutter.

"Paul..." she whimpers.

"I need sleep." I grumble.

She stares at me, her eyes lingering just long enough to hurt.

I break out stare by rolling onto my side, my back now facing her. I hear her sigh, then leave, closing the door behind her.

I'm alone again.


	9. Healing

I wake up to a cloudy morning. I could feel the potential of rain in the air just from my open window.

I sit up slowly, and find my tailbone still hurts, evening more when I sit. It feels like I've fallen on my ass while ice skating.

Grumbling, I stand and make my way to my bathroom. In the mirror, I remove the band-aid from my face. I peel slowly, wincing as I do. I throw it away and lean in towards the mirror, examine the cut. The "cut" is more of a gash that just barely missed my eye. I brush my fingers over it and fresh blood comes off on my fingers.

I curse and wet a washcloth to dab at the gash with. I wince again, but suck up the pain. I've had worse.

After cleaning, I put on a fresh band-aid and leave my bathroom. Luckily, it doesn't hurt to walk.

I go from my bathroom to the kitchen. I'm starving since I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon. I get myself a big bowl of cereal then sit on the couch (carefully, though it still hurts) to watch TV.

I wonder what happened to Jacob, but don't spend too much time worrying about him. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself. Not to mention I didn't want anything to do with him, at least until I could sit without it hurting.

While I wash out my bowl, I think about going to see Bella. But with more thought, I figure she probably needs a break from me. And maybe I do too.

Only for a day or so, though. I didn't have the power to stay away for any longer.

* * *

><p>I don't have to wait as long as I thought. Thank God. Or whoever is up there.<p>

Bella calls that afternoon, catching me totally off guard. The last thing I excepted was a call from her. Of course it was good surprise. A very good surprise.

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hey. It's Bella." My heart stops at her voice and I forget how to breathe. She didn't need to tell me it was her, I knew the second she spoke.

"Hi." I manage to say.

There's a awkward pause and I think we're both holding our breathe, just waiting for the other to speak.

"I ju-"

"Wha-"

We speak at the same time. I chuckle lightly to myself and clear my throat.

"You first." I tell her.

"Okay." she sighs quietly, but close enough to the phone for me to hear. I picture her in kitchen, standing by the phone and facing wall, staring at the floor. I close my eyes and imagine I'm next to her. It's easy, and for a moment I almost feel like I'm there.

Her voice brings me back to reality.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Yet another surprise from her. Will I ever understand her? She hasn't given me the chance... she hasn't let me in.

"For what?" I ask.

"For not caring. I... I was so worried about Jacob, but I should have been more worried for you. You were laying there bleeding to death..." she trails off and I pick up.

"I wasn't bleeding to death." I mutter. "But thanks." I add. "It did hurt."

"Your injuries?"

"You not caring."

"Oh." She mutters quietly.

Another long pause.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" I don't want to sound like I'm pushing her away, because really I want nothing more then to be close to her. But the silence is killing me and I need to know if there's a reason she's staying on the line. There must be.

"Uh, yeah, basically." Her voice trails off again. I rack my brain for something, anything, to say. I need to keep her on the line, just so I can keep hearing her voice.

She surprises me yet again by speaking before I can think of something to say. "How are you feeling?" she sounds like she genuinely cares, making me smile.

"Sore." I answer. "But I've been worse."

"Good." she says. I wonder if she's smiling, or just making small talk. "If... if you need anything, just ask."

...WHAT?

It takes me a moment to process her words. Is she actually offering to help me?

"You mean like bringing me chicken noodle soup?" I chuckle, managing to play it cool though my mind is running.

She lets out a small laugh, and I find another smile creeping onto my face. "Yeah, do you want some?"

"That's actually be really awesome." I answer without a second thought. Anything to have Bella in my house.

"Uh, hold on." I hear some rummaging around and she returns to the phone in only a few seconds. "I have a can right here, if you want me to bring it over."

"Do it." I grin.

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye."

The second I hang up I find myself laughing uncontrollably. Bella was bringing me fucking chicken noodle soup because her best friend beat me up. The world is so screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know. More to come as soon as I can. Been pretty busy lately, so sorry for slow updates. As always, thank you for kind reviewssupport!**


	10. Circles

A/N: My gosh I'm sorry for taking so long to update. My computer was jacked up and I had to get it fixed. Anyways, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy.

Usually if Bella was coming over I would want her to come quickly, just to get the waiting over with. But this time was different, this time, I needed to clean. I couldn't even remember the last time I did the dishes filling up the sink. Still aching, I did my best to shuffle around my small house and clean it. I didn't want to look like a slob in front of Bella. No, I needed this to go perfectly.

As I'm attempting to make my bed there's a knock on my door.

"Crap." I mutter under my breath, grabbing pillows off the floor of my bedroom and putting them on my bed. I make my way to the front door slowly, in pain the whole fucking way. I've never felt this weak before. I hate it.

All the stress I'm feeling leaves my system the moment I set eyes on Bella, though. I stare into her beautiful eyes and can't help but let out a sigh of relief. She actually showed up, she wants to be here, that's truly worth something.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi." she answers with a small smile.

My eyes travel down and I see she's holding a can of chicken noodle soup in one hand and a bottle of club soda in the other.

"You actually brought me soup." I say with a grin, connecting eyes with her again.

"I said I would." she says with a shrug. "You've got a stove where I can make it, right?"

My mind flashes to my dirty kitchen. With a sigh, I nod. If I wanted to be with Bella, she would have to accept my flaws.

I step aside and motion for her to come in. As we walk into the kitchen I am reminded that I am still in constant pain. Geez, for a moment there I'd actually forgotten about it all.

"Sorry it's a little messy." I say nervously, rubbing the back of my head. Bella's the only one who can make me nervous, it's still so strange to me.

"I didn't except it to be perfect." She says as she surveys the kitchen. She looks like she's on a mission… to make me soup. It's adorable and I want to hug her.

I don't.

I sit down at my kitchen table that is basically my dinning room instead.

Bella gets right to cooking. She seems really determined, and it makes me wonder if she really wants to make me feel better. How much does she care?

I answer her when she asks me where things are, and soon enough there's a full bowl of chicken noodle soup sitting in front of me.

"Wow." I say as she sits down across the table. She has a slight smirk on her face, which is something I've never seen before. It suits her well. I just want to see her happy.

"Thank you." I say, picking up the spoon she gave me and taking a bite. I pause before speaking, letting her watch me closely and wait for an answer. "I must say… this might be the best chicken noodle soup I've ever had."

"Shut up." She laughs. "It's just out of a can."

"And it's freaking delicious!" I laugh and take another bite. I eat in silence for a moment before setting my spoon down and looking across the table at Bella. "Thank you." I say.

"It really wasn't much trouble-"

"No, not for the soup, I mean for coming out here… for giving a shit."

"Oh." She mutters.

I feel pain, and not just from my injures. Maybe she doesn't really care. Maybe she just came here out of pity. Maybe she just feels bad for me. Or maybe I'm being paranoid.

Fucking hell, what is Bella doing to me? What is this whole… being in love thing doing to me?

"I was just assuming you care." I mutter, feeling more awkward then ever. I shift in my seat, causing me to wince at the slight pain in my side.

"I do." She says. "You okay?" she leans forward slightly, her face full of concern. I almost feel like crying.

"I… no, not really Bella."

"Maybe you should lie down…" she starts to stand like she's going to carry me to bed or something.

"No, Bella." I sigh, and she sits down again. "My injuries I can deal with, it's… it's you. I need you Bella. I can't keep living like this. I can't keep waiting around for you to make up your mind. I just… I just can't do it."

That makes us both shut up. My gaze drops from her face to my unfinished bowl of soup. I feel too sick to finish all of the sudden. I push it away with one finger.

I dare a glance at Bella. Her eyes are watery, filled with brand new tears. Great. A+ plus for Paul for making her cry yet again.

"I'm just sick of this." I almost whisper. She doesn't look at me but I know she's listening. What else is there to hear in this stupid little house? "We're going in circles, and I'm sick of it. I'm so tired, Bella." I pause, than add. "And I know you are. You've been through so much, you have to be exhausted."

I stop talking and wait for her to speak. I've said all I need to.

"I am." She finally says.

"Then what's stopping you? Jacob?"

She gulps and bites her lip. I wish I could know what she's thinking. I just want to know what's holding her back so I can fight it off. I just want to hold her in my arms and know she's mine.

Suddenly, she's standing and turning to leave. I stand quickly, it hurts but I power through.

"Bella-" I grab her arm. She turns and looks at me, a single tear goes down her cheek. I wipe it away with my free hand.

"I'm so sorry Paul." She whimpers. "You deserve so much better then me."

"I don't care what I deserve." I whisper, leaning forward ever so slightly. "I. Just. Want. You."

She's leaning in now, too. Only a fine layer of air keeps down faces apart. It's too much, it's all too much.

I close the space between us with a much needed kiss. She doesn't fight it, she leans into it. She kisses me back, and my mind runs, but as her tongue finds it way into my mouth everything slips away.

The pain from my injuries, Jacob, Sam, Edward, the room, the air around us… Everything's gone, and soon, as we fumble our way to my bedroom, are cloths are gone too, and not even air can come between our bodies.


	11. Finally

A sliver of light came through my curtains the next morning. It wasn't much, but it was enough to wake me up. I blinked a few times, trying to wake up. I'd never felt so comfy or sleepy in all my life.

I roll onto my side, away from the window. It sends a sharp pain through my side and I remember I'm still bruised. None of that matters when I see Bella lying next to me, though.

I didn't think it was possible, but she looks more beautiful then usual, even though she's fast asleep. She's lying on her back, her head turned slightly towards me. Her brown hair falls perfectly along side her face. Her bare chest and stomach moves up and down as she breathes.

I smile at her, reviewing yesterdays events in my mind. It had been everything I wanted and more. I was still letting it all sink in. I'd made love with Bella… and now we're together. Everything seemed to be perfect.

Of course, I knew we were bound to have problems, but I was willing to work at it. At us. I already had. It'd taken me far too long to get to this point. And now that I was here, I couldn't be happier.

I kissed Bella lightly on the forehead then climbed (almost) silently out of bed. I pulled on a pair of boxers lying on the ground and left my room. I went out front, onto my small porch. It was a cool morning, and a thin layer of fog covered the tree tops where they met the sky.

"Good morning."

I jump slightly as two small arms wrap themselves around my waist. I hadn't heard her walk up behind me.

"Morning." I say, a smile forming on my lips. I continue to stare up at the trees tops as Bella starts to place kisses on my back. I can't stand it anymore and have to turn around to kiss her. Her lips are soft and still taste as perfect as they did yesterday. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close.

"Paul?" I hear her mutter.

"Yeah?" I say, closing my eyes and smiling.

"Turn around."

My eyes shoot open, confused. I turn around as she said, glancing at her as I do. She's in one of my shirts and her under wear. I'm thinking about how beautiful she looks until my thoughts stop. Standing a few feet away from my porch is Jacob.

I take a deep breath before speaking. "Hello Jacob." I know I need to stay calm. I have no idea why Jacob is here, and I need to control my anger. Especially with Bella right next to me.

"Paul." He replies with a small nod. He seems calm too. I'm hoping to have a normal conversation for once. "Bella."

"Hi Jacob." She says quietly. I move to put my arm around her, pulling her close.

"Why are you here, Jacob?" I ask him. I don't mean to sound rude but it ends up sounding that way.

"Charlie said Bella was here. I just…" he trails off. He gulps and for a moment I think I see tears forming, but he's not close enough to tell for sure. "Are you happy, Bella?"

I stand completely still and wait for Bella to answer. In my mind I chant one word over and over again. Yes, yes, yes, yes…

"Yes." She says after what feels like hours. "I am happy."

"You love him?" Jacob presses on. I want to tell him to back off. I want to tell him he lost. But I don't. I stay silent. I know I need stay calm or I could loose her. And I can't risk that, not after all the shit I went through to get her.

"Yes, Jacob, I love Paul."

It's always nice to hear her say it. I hold back a smile.

Jacob simply nods. His head falls slightly and he stares at the ground like he's reading something. Finally, he speaks again, lifting his head towards us as he does. "Well, I'm happy you're happy. Paul… you deserve… you deserve someone as amazing as Bella."

I find his words hard to believe seeing as I'm still healing from the wounds he gave me. But I nod at him, anyways. If he can move on, so can I.

"Jacob…" Bella mutters, surprising us both. We both look at her quickly. "I don't want to loose you, just because I'm with Paul."

"You won't loose me." He mutters. "I really couldn't go away again. It's hard to loose you."

"You're telling me." I mutter.

Suddenly, Jacob chuckles. Not a full laugh, just a small chuckle. But his lips are curved up and his eyes almost sparkle like they do when he's happy. I find myself laughing, too. Bella looks at me like I'm crazy, and she gives Jacob the same look.

But we just needed to laugh. It'd been so crazy and tense between us for too long. Jacob and I… we're basically brothers, after all. We really couldn't stay mad at each other. I'm not saying we're perfectly mended just by laughing, but we're on the path to being brothers again. I would still take a bullet for him. He's in my pack, and we have to stick together. I know Jacob feels the same way. Packs have a bond no one but us can truly understand.

"I'll see you at Sam's this evening." Jacob says to me.

"See ya." I say as he turns to jog away, down the street.

I turn to Bella with a grin on my face.

"That was surprisingly easy." She says.

"Aw, it can't be over. He still loves you, you know."

She sighs and nods.

"As much as I hate to say it, I know we'll fight again. Honestly, it's gonna happen."

"All I do if cause drama." Bella says with a nervous laugh.

"Hey." I say, moving her head to face me with my hand. I stroke her face and smile at her. "You're the best thing in my life. Don't you ever forget it. You hear me? Even if we grow apart, even if I imprint or you move away, you never, ever forget how much you mean to me."

"I won't forget." She tells me, her eyes now filling with tears. I'd made her cry again, but for the first time, it was happy tears. I'd made her cry and felt damn good about it.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

I knew in that moment Bella was mine. In that moment when she told me she wouldn't forget, with tears streaming down her perfect face. She was mine, we both knew it.

Now some years have passed, and I haven't forgotten. I remember all of it. Every moment, every word, every tear... I'll never forget any of it; how I got Bella to be mine.

Now Bella's passed away. But I know she remembers, wherever she is. In heaven, or wherever the good people go when they die. I know she remembers every second of our time together like I do. I told her not to forget.

Yeah, she knows exactly how it happened.

Fin~

A/N: So that's the end of How it Happened

I just don't feel inspired to write Bella/Paul much anymore, but honestly I love how this ending all turned out. I hope you do too. You all have been great supporters, even in my slow pace of writing this fic. I owe you all quality writing, and I may write more Bella/Paul in the future, I'm not sure. Keep an eye on my page if you want, I'm sure I'll write something at some point.


End file.
